fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
All-Stars: Ultra Battles: Hayden vs. Aiden
1: Friends always get into fights. 2: Just like me and 1! 1: (Whispers) And I always win... 2: WHAT?! 1: Nothing. 2: Just like, Hayden & Aiden! 1: The Mario brothers of Fantendo. 2: So, what would happen if the two brothers fought each other. 1: I dunno, but we're gonna find out! 2: Yup. 1: Join us as we investigate their powers, weapons, skills, and weaknesses to see just who would win an... 2: ULTRA BATTLE! 1: Hayden, the first of the twins, is a warrior. He has powers over fire. 2: Ya mean Pyroketwises? 1: That's not how you spell it, 2. 2: Whatever. Who cares? 1: Not me. 2: Good. 1: Anyway, Hayden has powers over fire. This allows him to burn people, shoot fireballs from the palm of his hand. He can also control fire, giving him an extreme advantage in places with lots of magma and fire. 2: Not to mention his sword. Which, like all awesome swords is flaming. 1: Not always, 2. He can either fight with his sword or fire, and combine the two into a flaming sword. 2: You always have to outdo me, don't you 1. 1: That's my job. 2: Yup. 1: On the other side, Aiden has control over lightning, allowing him to electrocute and paralyze enemies. This can also restore power into machines. 2: And he's a green lantern. 1: What? 2: Remember his staff, that can create giant hands, pull things over, push things away and more? 1: 2, he's not a green lantern. 2: Whatever. How do you know? 1: I... 2: You don't. 1:(Sigh) I guess I don't. Well, since 2 described his other weapon, time for the two's weaknesses. Hayden can look like a fool, and Aiden has a terrible fear of heights. Ultra Battle (Hayden and Aiden hop over onto a desert like area) 1: FIGHT! (Hayden throws multiple fireballs at Aiden knocking him away) (Aiden uses his staff to pull Hayden over, and he then punches and kicks Hayden) (Hayden lights Aiden on fire, sending him into the air in pain) (Hayden hops up, and because of Aiden's fear of heights, he does nothing, and Hayden does multiple slices with his sword) (Hayden goes over to KO Aiden, but Aiden summons the Giant Hand which punches Hayden into a mountain) (Aiden hops up to attack, when Hayden slices Aiden with the sword rapidly, knocking them both into the ground) (Aiden summons a lightning bolt, paralyzing Hayden) (Aiden does a lot of attacks, leaving Hayden very hurt) (Hayden regains control and uses fire, to smash Aiden into the wall, who falls down) (The two both shoot lightning and fire at the same time, causing a collision) (Both push harder, making the collision fiercer) (The collision gets so big that it exxplodes, knocking them both away into a pit) 1: KO! Conclusion 2: Holy cow! That rocked! 1: I have to agree 2. Hayden and Aiden were a close match, even though at sometimes it looked like one was stronger then the other. Their own powers caused their downfall. 2:It's a tie! 1: Join us soon, for a new battle! Category:Crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction